The Way I Loved You, Scorpius
by Justified October
Summary: Rose siempre supo que todo el odio que sentía por Scorpius era solo reflejo de lo mucho que le quería. Ahora, ya no siente absolutamente nada y ya no puede seguir así. Sognfic, The Way I Loved You, de Taylor Swift. Regalo para Abby, livinginafairytale.


The Way I Loved You, Scorpius.

_He is sensible and so incredible_(Él es sensible y tan increíble)

_And all my single friends are jealous_( Y todas mis amigas solteras están celosas)

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_(Dice todo lo que necesito oír y es como)

_I couldn't ask for anything better_( No pudiera preguntar por nada major)

Rose y Scorpius llevaban ya dos años saliendo.

Y las cosas iban bien.

_Demasiado_ bien.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_(Me abre la puerta y me meto en su coche)

_And he says, you look beautiful tonight _(Y dice, estás muy guapa esta noche)

_And I feel perfectly fine_(Y me siento perfectamente bien)

Mientras Rose iba a la Academia de Aurores, Scorpius iba a la Facultad de Derecho Mágico. Quedaban para comer en el Caldero Chorreante.

Por las noches, cuando Scorpius podía, iba a recoger a Rose a casa de sus padres y juntos iban al cine _muggle_, a cenar o simplemente a pasear.

El camino era silencioso.

Pero no porque estuvieran enfadados, no.

Ya nunca lo estaban.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_(Pero echo de menos gritar y pelear)

_And kissin' in the rain_(Y besarnos bajo la lluvia)

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_(Son las 2 de la mañana y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre)

_You're so in love that you act insane_(Estabas tan enamorado que actuabas locamente)

_And that's the way I loved you_(Y esa era la manera que te quería.)

Hacía tiempo que Rose ya no sentía los besos de Scorpius. Era un simple roce de labios, breve normalmente, nada fuera de lo común.

Lo común.

¿Dónde quedaban esas estúpidas peleas que empezaban simplemente por el hecho que alguno de ellos estaba de mal humor?¿Dónde quedaban los gritos, las luchas y los enfados? ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos besos entre lágrimas en los que Rose podía sentir que el mundo entero temblaba bajo sus pies y que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir?

Ahora eran frases compuestas de monosílabos. Sonrisas falsas, sin muecas de fastidio. "¿Qué tal hoy en la universidad?" "Bien, gracias por preguntar" "Hoy estás guapísima, Rose" "Gracias, Scorpius"

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_(Rompiendo y volviendo sin terminar)

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_(Es una montaña rusa algo rápida)

_And I never knew I could feel that much_(Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto)

_And that's the way I loved you_( Y esa era la manera en que te quería)

Se siente vacía. Y nunca creyó que se podría sentir así estando _él_ a su alrededor.

Recuerda el comienzo de su relación. ¡Eran tan distintos, opuestos! No eran la media naranja del otro, claro que no. Scorpius era una naranja y Rose una manzana, que de alguna manera, se complementaban perfectamente.

Ahora eran dos frutas distintas obligadas a ser iguales.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_(Respeta mi espacio y nunca me hace esperar)

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_(Y siempre llama cuando dice que llamaría)

_He's close to my mother_(Es cercano a mi madre)

_Talks business with my father_(Habla de negocios con mi padre)

_He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_(Es encantador y entrañable y estoy cómoda)

Incluso sus familias, el principal problema que veían en su relación, ahora son simples comodines a la _perfecta_ y _magnífica_ relación de Rose y Scorpius. La relación soñada de todas sus primas. "Ni siquiera Teddy y yo vamos tan bien, Rose. Tienes mucha suerte" decía Victoire. "Scorpius es un partidazo, aprovéchalo" comentaba Lily y le guiñaba un ojo. Rose sonreía y a veces se reía. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_(Pero hecho de menos gritar y pelear)

_And kissin' in the rain_(Y besarnos bajo la lluvia)

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_(Son las 2 de la mañana y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre)

_You're so in love that you act insane_(Estabas tan enamorado que actuabas locamente)

_And that's the way I loved you_(Y esa es la manera que te quería)

Oh. Es su aniversario. Vaya. Su familia y la de Scorpius han organizado una gran fiesta de gala muy Malfoy, aunque sus padres tampoco se opusieron mucho. Sus primos están encantados con tanta persona célebre que la familia Greengrass y Malfoy han tenido el prestigio de conocer, añadidos a los personajes que conocen los Weasley-Potter. Rose va elegante, con un vestido de gasa azul de palabra de honor que combina con sus ojos y el pelo suelto acariciando su espalda. Scorpius lleva una túnica gris que hacía juego con sus obres.

Como hacía mucho, iban perfectamente conjuntados y en armonía.

¿Otra vez?

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_(Rompiendo y volviendo sin terminar)

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_(Es una montaña rusa algo rápida)

_And I never knew I could feel that much_(Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir tanto)

_And that's the way I loved you_( Y esa era la manera que te quería)

Sonrisas. Mano en su cintura. "Muchas gracias por venir" "Sí, parece increíble, dos años ya" Brindis. Beso.

Más sonrisas.

Más besos.

Ya no puede más.

Suficiente

_ He can't see the smile I'm faking(No puede ver la sonrisa falsa que hago)_

_And my heart's not breaking_(Y mi corazón no se rompe)_  
__Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_(Porque no siento nada)

_And you were wild and crazy_( Y eras rebelde y loco)

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_( Tan frustrante, intoxicante y complicado)

_Got away by some mistake and now_(Se fue por algún error y ahora)

La pelirroja sale a la terraza de la mansión para despejarse. Solo está unos segundos sola: Poco después sabe que hay alguien que ha entrado detrás de ella, y no le cuesta saber quién es.

–Rose, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta la siempre tan atenta y considerada voz de su novio.

–Sí-miente Weasley –Solo necesitaba tomar un poco el aire.

–¿No te gusta la fiesta?

–Es ideal –Rose fuerza una sonrisa de su más que cansada boca.

Segundos de silencio.

–Rose…hace tiempo que estás como…distante.¿Seguro que estás bien?

Y Rose se dio cuenta que ya no merecía la pena seguir engañándose a si misma, ni a Scorpius. Ambos se merecían algo mejor. Algo.

–No, Scorpius. Hace tiempo que las cosas no están bien.

_I miss screamin' and fightin'_(Echo de menos gritar y pelear)

_And kissin' in the rain_( Y besarnos bajo la lluvia)

_It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_(Son las dos de la mañana y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre)

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_(Estaba tan enamorada que actuaba locamente)

_And that's the way I loved you_(Y esa era la manera que te quería)

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Scorpius, sorprendido– Creía que las cosas iban perfectas entre nosotros.

–Ese es el problema, Scorpius. Que las cosas van perfectas.

Scorpius resopla y se apoya en la barandilla, mirando hacia el jardín tan magníficamente cuidado. Hace una noche muy bonita, con cada estrella del cielo resplandeciendo sobre la bella Madre Tierra.

–No hay quien te entienda-se quejó Scorpius. – ¿Qué te falta, Rose? ¿Qué es lo qué no tienes?

–Amor.-confesó la chica, imitando al muchacho y se sostuvo sobre la baranda. – Algo que hace mucho que nosotros no tenemos.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_(Rompiendo y volviendo sin terminar)

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_(Es una montaña rusa algo rápida)

_And I never knew I could feel that much_( Y nunca pensé que sentiría tanto)

_And that's the way I loved you_( Y esa era la manera que te quería)

–Sé que tú también lo sabes, Scorpius, y no vale la pena negarlo más – añadió Rose, al ver el silencio que el rubio mantenía.

–Pero todo va tan bien. No peleamos nunca, nuestras familias se llevan bien, nosotros nos llevamos bien…

–Pero, ¿no ves que ese es el problema? –preguntó Rose. –Nosotros no somos así. Nosotros somos la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, el rubio y la pelirroja, el agua y el aceite. ¿Recuerdas nuestros años en Hogwarts? Discutíamos por todos, por cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar. Pero eso era porque sentíamos toda esa pasión que conllevaba este amor, Scor. Sentíamos cada palabra, muchas veces nos hacíamos daño mutuamente y nos podíamos odiar tanto que pasarían semanas hasta hablarnos. Pero ahora…ya no hay esa chispa que nos impulsaba a querer pelearnos. Era la mecha de nuestros pleitos, pero también la mecha de nuestro amor. Ese amor que poco a poco se ha ido apagando. Y es que ya…todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, nos ha hecho acabar así. Simplemente estamos ahí, pero no estamos, ¿entiendes? No somos los mismos, esos dos chicos que aparentaban odiarse a muerte, pero solo se querían con locura y encendían mariposas en el estómago del otro cada vez que se veían. Ya no siento mariposas y estoy segura que tú tampoco.

_And that's the way I loved you_( Y esa era la manera que te quería)

_Never knew I could feel that much_( Nunca pensé que podia sentir tanto)

_And that's the way I loved you_( Y esa era la manera que te quería)

Silencio. Infinito. Parece un abismo interminable de dudas y confesiones silenciadas y de angustia y pesadumbre guardadas.

–¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ese restaurante? –Malfoy rompió aquel largo silencio–Ese restaurante muggle, hace poco que habíamos empezado a salir. Íbamos a compartir el postre. Tú querías mousse de chocolate y yo flan de limón. Y empezamos una discusión que terminó por tú diciéndome que nunca tomaba en cuenta lo que los demás pensábamos, que era un egocéntrico y arrogante narcisista y yo reprochándote por tu inmadurez y por ser tan mimada. Creo que no nos vimos en días y solo nos reconciliamos después de que tu prima Lily nos encerrara en un armario por cinco horas y solo porque ninguno de nosotros quería disculparse.

–Sí, me acuerdo– .admitió Rose.

–Quiero volver a ser ese chico –Malfoy levantó la mirada y encaró los ojos azules celestes de Rose. –Ese al que tu insultabas y lanzabas maldiciones que te enseñaba tu tía, ese al que podías detestarlo tanto como para lanzarle un libro de Pociones. Ese al que llamabas estúpido narcisista por cualquier tontería. Ese que te replicaba cada vez que decías una de tus cosas de insufrible sabelotodo. Ese al que querías tanto, que no podías parar de odiarlo.

–No te entiendo – Rose se enderezó.

–Yo sé que te quiero, Rose. Sé que eso que alguna vez sentimos esta en alguna parte de nosotros-el rubio hizo lo mismo que la chica- Sé que no me expresaré nunca tan bien como tú lo haces, pero me gustaría decirte que no quiero tirarlo todo por la borda.

–Pero yo no puedo seguir así. –Rose amenazaba con llorar – No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

–No, no lo es. –admitió el chico – No creo que nunca volvamos a ser los mismos, pero…estoy deseando intentarlo.

Rose lo miró expectante y a la vez, interrogante.

Scorpius le tendió la mano.

–Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, y odio el mousse de chocolate– la pelirroja, que había sucumbido al llanto, le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

–Yo me llamo Rose Weasley, y detesto el flan de limón.

–Un gusto conocerla, señorita Weasley-el chico sonrió.

Rose hizo lo mismo.

–Lo mismo digo, señor Malfoy.

_And that's the way I loved you_( Y esa era la manera que te quería)

* * *

**Hola! Seguro que piensan "Cada vez que escribe un Scorse acaba "mal" y es un sonfic de Taylor Swift" Ya bueno, pero es que es un regalo para mi amiga Abby, livinginafairytale, que el 16 de agosto fue su cumple y se merecía este regalito! Además, creo que es fan de Taylor, por eso la idea del sonfic.**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado, Abby! Puse a Rose en Gryffindor y a Scorpius en Slytherin, porque sé que es así como tú los ves :)**

**Muchos besitos a todos los que hayan leído la historia,**

**Ns vms,**

**Liz Marcia**


End file.
